One
| date = 2374 | stardate = 51929.3 | written = Jeri Taylor | director = | episode = 4x25 | production = 193 | airdate = }} "One" was the 93rd episode of Star Trek: Voyager, the 25th episode of the show's fourth season, first aired on . The episode was written by Jeri Taylor and directed by . Summary When Voyager encounters the Swallow Nebula, a huge radioactive cloud that would take a year to travel around, the entire crew except for Seven of Nine and The Doctor are put into stasis for the month-long passage through the Nebula. References Characters :Ayala • Chakotay • Chakotay (hologram) • The Doctor • (?) • Kathryn Janeway • Kathryn Janeway (hologram) • Harry Kim • Harry Kim (hologram) • Trajis Lo-Tarik • Neelix • Neelix (hologram) • Tom Paris • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • B'Elanna Torres (hologram) • Tuvok • [[unnamed USS Voyager personnel|unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) Locations :Swallow Nebula (the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) Shipboard areas ;USS Voyager : engineering Races and cultures :Borg • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Talaxian • Vulcan Technology and weapons :communicator • hologram • holographic emitter • spacecraft • starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commanding officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • flight controller • medical practitioner • operations manager • officer • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Voyager, 2374|captain's log, USS Voyager, 2374]] • clothing • government • homeworld • hair • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • matter • memory • nation-state • pants • nebula • quadrant • races and cultures • radiation • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • uniform • universe • weapon • year Chronology ;stardate 51929.3, 2374 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels near Swallow Nebula. Appendices Related stories * : The beginning of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : The end of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * ** Depicts maps of the Swallow Nebula and vicinity. Background * The Nebula was not named in the episode; the Swallow Nebula was established in Star Charts, named by Geoffrey Mandel in honor of James Swallow, the uncredited writer who had initially pitched the story. Images swallow Nebula.jpg| approaching the Swallow Nebula. engineering.jpg|Main engineering. Timeline | after1 = Hope and Fear | type2 = episode | series2 = VOY | format2 = epair | before2 = | after2 = Hope and Fear | typea = | author = James Swallow | formata = | beforea = first Star Trek story | aftera = | prevpocket = The Devil You Know | nextpocket = Concurrence | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = Pathways }} External links * * * One page at The Redwing Project, writer James Swallow's website. category:vOY episodes